1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element and a fabrication method for a light-emitting element.
2. Related Art
Optical writing heads of optical printers or the like employ self-scanning-type light-emitting element arrays. Such a self-scanning-type light-emitting element array is constructed from a plurality of elements, which emit light sequentially. Each element includes a light-emitting thyristor of pnpn structure serving as a light-emitting element and a shift thyristor for sequentially shifting supply of electric power to each light-emitting thyristor. These components are fabricated on a compound semiconductor substrate.